Les Nuits du FoF
by Jude O'Malley
Summary: Les textes de ce recueil ont été réalisés dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF.
1. Orchestre

_Les textes qui vont suivre sont écrits dans le cadre de la 24ème nuit du forum Francophone._

_Thème 1 : Cloche_

_Résumé : Dumbledore demande à Flitwick de fonder un orchestre pour la fin de l'année. Mais visiblement, Ron ne semble pas prêt à collaborer…(689 mots)_

* * *

**Orchestre**

« Non.

-Si !

-Non.

-Si Monsieur Weasley !

-Non, non, non et non ! Professeur, je ne jouerai pas de cet instrument ! Ni d'un autre d'ailleurs ! Je ne veux pas faire partie de cet orchestre ! »

La dernière affirmation résonna dans la Grande Salle pendant quelques secondes.

Voilà ce qui occupait le centre de l'attention depuis que le professeur Flitwick avait annoncé la répartition des instruments. Harry avait hérité du tambour, Hermione de la flûte traversière, et Ron… De la cloche. Et apparemment, ça n'était pas pour son plus grand plaisir, puisque pour la première fois il tenait tête à un professeur, pour un sujet aussi futile du moins. Peut-être espérait-il que la différence de taille jouerait à son avantage, mais il déchanta très vite lorsque le professeur grimpa sur une des tables de la Grande Salle pour planter son regard dans celui du rouquin.

« Vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre cette cloche, où je vous fais récurer celle de l'église de Pré-au-Lard, siffla Flitwick. A la brosse à dent.

-Allez Ron, lui souffla Hermione, ça n'est qu'une cloche après tout ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te gêner ?

-Je ne jouerai pas de cette cloche, un point c'est tout, répondit Ron, les oreilles aussi rouges que les couleurs de sa maison. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Malefoy a eu le droit au violon ?, ajouta-t-il, tentant de changer de sujet.

-Parce que le violon, c'est sexy, Weasmoche. Ça donne du sex-appeal tu vois, pas tellement le genre de la maison pour toi, je me trompe ? »

La réplique de Malefoy était cinglante et gamine alors, bien entendu, Crabbe et Goyle étaient morts de rire. Tellement qu'ils en firent tomber leurs cymbales, qui heurtèrent le sol en pierre dans un grand fracas avant de rouler jusqu'aux grandes portes de la Salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne purent retenir leur rire en voyant les deux idiots courir après leurs instruments, tandis que Malefoy affichait son air renfrogné, se jurant de remettre ces deux là à leur place. Après tout, ils venaient de ruiner l'effet de sa remarque sur le rouquin.

« Tu devrais surveiller tes toutous, Malefoy, sortit Harry entre deux éclats de rire, ils ne savent pas quand ils doivent arrêter de jouer à la balle. Tss tss tss…Tu les as mal dressés !

-Potter espèce de…

-Jeunes gens, s'il vous plaît ! Calmez-vous enfin !, s'exclama le professeur Flitwick, cet orchestre est organisé dans le cadre de la coopération entre les maisons voyons, alors si vous ne souhaitez pas rejoindre monsieur Weasley dans son nettoyage des cloches, taisez-vous.

-Mais monsieur…, se plaignit Ron, puisque je vous dis que je n'aime PAS les cloches !

-Mais enfin Ron, c'est l'instrument le plus simple au monde avec le triangle !, s'impatienta Hermione, Regarde. Tu prends la cloche comme ça, et puis tu sonnes !

-NON ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, Hermione secouait déjà frénétiquement le battant de la jolie cloche ambrée. Aussitôt, Ron s'élança sous la table la plus proche et se roula en boule, attendant que le calme se fasse. Surprise, Hermione arrêta brusquement l'instrument et le posa à terre, avant de s'approcher du refuge de son ami. Elle fut suivie d'Harry et du professeur Flitwick, tous aussi perdus les uns que les autres.

« Ron, mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Chuuuuuuuuut…, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix faible, Cloche…Ma tête…

-Ron ? Tu es sûr que ça va bien ?, demanda Harry en se baissant pour regarder son ami.

-Sky…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?, murmura Flitwick à l'attention des deux autres qui haussèrent les épaules.

-Oh. »

Harry venait de comprendre et se tapa le front d'une de ses mains.

« Ron, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas abuser avec le Whisky Pur Feu hier soir, mais il a fallu que tu relèves le défi de Malefoy…

-Chuuuuuuuuut » Répéta celui-ci en guise de réponse.

Ledit Malefoy sourit, l'air victorieux. Finalement, sa soirée clandestine d'hier avait eu le mérite de souler Weasley jusqu'à la gueule de bois. Il devait en entendre des cloches, dans sa tête !

* * *

_Euhm euhm, disons que c'est le lancemen__t !_

_Ju'._


	2. Festin

_Me revoici pour le deuxième thème de cette nuit mouvementée (j'ai déjà mal aux doigts à force de taper ) ! _

_Thème 2 : lâche (nom ou verbe)._

_Résumé : Entre un Drago lâche, qui refuse d'avouer son amour à la femme de sa vie, et une Ginny qui lâche tous les plats que sa mère lui tend, ce festin d'après-guerre tourne rapidement au champ de bataille. (Total délire) : 820 mots._

* * *

**Festin**

_Allez Drago, tu es un Malefoy, et un Serpentard de surcroît ! Les Serpentards n'ont pas peur, ils sont les maîtres tous puissants dans n'importe quelle situation, ils sont des mages de renommée mondiale, ils ne sont pas des lâches…_

Mais rien à faire, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Dans sa poche se trouvait l'objet de son trac : une magnifique bague en or blanc, sertie d'un unique diamant. A qui la destinait-il ? A l'élue de son cœur, tout naturellement. Il avait prévu de lui avouer son amour à ce festin au Terrier. Il y aurait beaucoup de monde, les gens ne feraient pas attention s'ils s'absentaient quelques minutes pour discuter. Après tout, les invités seraient bien trop occupés par les milliers de plats préparés et par la gnôle de Saule Cogneur que préparait Arthur Weasley (« Une vrai merveille », d'après lui !). Son plan était parfait, sans erreur possible.

Seulement voilà, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous dans le jardin du Terrier, à plaisanter de tout et de rien, célébrant la fin de la guerre, Drago n'était plus sûr du tout de sa décision. Ses mains étaient moites, son dos tendu. S'il ne se reprenait pas, quelqu'un risquait de se rendre compte de quelque chose et…

PAF ! POUF ! BIM ! BOUMBADABOUM !

« GINEVRA WEASLEY !, hurla soudain une voix que la jeune fille ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Maman je suis…

-QUAND JE TE DONNE DES PLATS, ILS SERVENT A NOURRIR LES INVITÉS, PAS DE LES LACHER SUR LE SOL DU JARDIN ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à l'air déconfit de la jeune fille. Décidément, dans le domaine « lâche », il avait trouvé son pendant féminin…dans un autre style bien évidemment. Il s'excusa auprès de Blaise et Harry avec qui il discutait quelques instants plus tôt –espérant sans doute retarder ainsi l'échéance de sa demande– et se dirigea vers les lieux de l'accident pour aider la mère et la fille.

« Tu feras ça sans magie jeune fille, ça t'apprendra !

-Maman…Si je fais ça sans magie, jamais on ne pourra récupérer cette nourriture, commença Ginny, son air victorieux suggérant une idée lumineuse, et toutes tes heures de cuisine seront gâchées. »

Molly semblait sur le point de répliquer très agressivement, et Drago choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

« Allez, ça n'est pas grave, laissez-moi vous aider Molly. Ginny n'a sûrement pas fait exprès… Pas vrai Ginny ?, dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à cette dernière, espérant qu'elle comprendrait le message.

-Non, bien sûr que non enfin, c'est la faute de Ron, il devait nettoyer le jardin avant que tout le monde arrive et il a oublié un des pièges des gnomes !, se plaignit-elle.

-Hey ! Mmf gn'ai gnrien fait moi !, s'exclama son rouquin de frère, la bouche à moitié pleine de tourte.

-Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné !, le coupa Molly, retourne manger, et je t'en prie : arrête de parler la bouche pleine ! C'est à croire que tu as oublié toute l'éducation que ton père et moi t'avons fourni ! Quand à toi Ginny, au boulot, remets-moi ces plats en l'état et plus vite que ça ! »

La jeune fille sourit, sachant très bien que sa remarque était totalement justifiée et que Molly avait décidé de la suivre en sauvant les plats préparés avec amour. Mais elle n'avouerait que sa fille avait raison que le jour où les gnomes voleront !

« Drago chéri, tu pourrais m'aider à apporter le reste des plats ?, demanda alors Molly en se tournant vers le blond, il semblerait que Ginny soit aussi maladroite que son père. »

« Drago chéri ». C'était comme ça qu'elle l'appelait depuis qu'il avait retourné sa veste pour rejoindre l'Ordre. Apparemment, seuls lui et Potter y avaient le droit. Et Drago devait admettre qu'il se sentait flatté. Il acquiesça en souriant et la suivit dans la cuisine, soudain nerveux.

_Allez, courage Drago, c'est le moment. Après tout, tu étais un tombeur à Poudlard, pourquoi ça serait différent aujourd'hui ? Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, tout va marcher comme sur des roulettes…Si tu arrêtes de faire ton lâche bien sûr. _Il inspira un bon coup et se tourna vers Molly qui lui tendait un plat de côtelettes de porc et une saucière. Tout irait bien. Il devait seulement avouer son amour à une femme mariée au père d'un de ses nouveaux amis, qui avait l'âge d'être sa mère. Mais tout irait bien.

« Molly je…

-MAMAN ! Y a plus de pâté en croûte ! Il en reste ici ? »

Drago Malefoy avait beau apprécier cordialement Ron Weasley depuis qu'il avait appris à le connaitre, il devait avouer qu'en ce moment même, il avait plutôt des envies de meurtre à son égard. L'idiot venait de ruiner la déclaration d'amour la plus romantique qui soit…POUR DU PÂTE EN CROÛTE !

* * *

_Oui oui oui, Molly et Drago sont des âmes sœurs, destinées à vivre ensembles pour l'éternité. Euhm. Ne faites pas attention à mon esprit complètement tordu._

_Ju'._


	3. Chasse au Trésor

_Et me revoici pour le thème trois ! Je sais, je suis increvable. Au programme, une chaussette, oui oui oui, vous avez bien lu ! On se demande ce que les organisatrices ont fumé parfois…x)._

_Thème 3 : Chaussette_

_Résumé : Luna a perdu une chaussette. Mais pas n'importe laquelle : __sa__ chaussette ! Un vol odieux, mais commis par qui ? Une chasse au trésor s'engage alors dans le château. (569 mots).  
_

* * *

**Chasse au trésor**

Mais où était-elle encore passée ? Luna soupira, résignée. Elle avait cherché partout : dans son placard, sous son placard, au dessus, dans son lit, sous son lit, au dessus… Elle avait hésité à suspecter les Nargoles, mais s'était finalement rendue à l'évidence : un être humain lui avait bien volé sa chaussette. Et pas n'importe laquelle, non ! Celle qui faisait partie de sa paire préférée : un duo de chaussettes hautes, violettes à pois mauves. Un cadeau de son père pour son quinzième anniversaire qu'elle ne cessait de mettre depuis. Seulement voilà, si une des chaussettes manquaient à l'appel, Luna ne pourrait plus jamais les remettre.

Quelque peu remontée contre l'auteur de ce méfait, Luna s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit. La personne qui avait commis ce vol devait savoir l'importance sentimentale qu'elle portait à ce bout de tissu coloré. Un proche donc. Elle frissonna. Quelqu'un de son entourage, qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours, peut-être même un véritable ami, avait osé lui voler sa chaussette ?

Incroyable, ils ne savaient décidément plus quoi inventer pour l'embêter, elle, Loufoca Lovegood…

Luna secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, et se leva de son lit. En courant presque, elle quitta le dortoir des filles, dévala l'escalier et sortit en coup de vent de la salle commune. Si elle devait chercher, elle commencerait par la Salle sur Demande. C'était la cachette préférée de ses plaisantins habituels. Sur le chemin, elle bouscula violemment Hermione Granger et elles tombèrent toutes les deux à la renverse, entraînant au passage la pile de livres que la jeune née Moldue tenait dans ses bras.

« Ah, Luna ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention voyons ?

-Désolée Hermione…Tiens, laisse-moi t'aider, lui dit Luna, assez gênée d'avoir renversé quelqu'un part sa seule impatience de retrouver des chaussettes.

-C'est bon Luna, je m'en occupe. Retourne faire…ce que tu faisais. »

Luna grimaça. Hermione ne s'énervait jamais rapidement, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de livres, plus rien ne la retenait. Et dans ces cas-là, mieux valait ne pas la déranger. Elle continua donc son chemin et arriva à la Salle sur Demande, fit trois allers-retours et s'engouffra rapidement dans la porte qui venait d'apparaître. Le fouillis habituel lui apparu encore plus titanesque qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Accio Chaussette ! »

Aussitôt, un bruit se fit entendre. Suivit d'un cri.

« Aïe ! »

Cette voix. Luna ne la connaissait que trop bien. Alors que sa chaussette lui atterrissait dans les mains, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. C'est sans surprise qu'elle reconnut Neville. Celui-ci, quelque peu surpris de la voir ici, rougit violemment avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne.

« Oh, Luna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je venais récupérer ma chaussette. Quelqu'un l'avait cachée ici, encore une mauvaise blague j'imagine, répondit Luna en lui souriant timidement.

-Ah ! C'est ta chaussette qui m'a attaqué alors ? »

Luna rit face à cette remarque comique, et Neville se détendit. Ils restèrent longtemps dans la Salle sur Demande à bavarder, et Luna avait complètement oublié sa colère envers le voleur. Elle était aux anges, et ne remarqua donc pas le clin d'œil discret que lança Neville à un tas de vieux meubles derrière elle.

Cachée derrière ce tas, Hermione sourit, satisfaite du résultat de sa mission. Finalement, amener ses deux là à réaliser qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre serait peut-être plus facile que prévu…

* * *

_Parce que j'adore ce petit couple et que je trouve dommage qu'il ne soit pas mis en avant dans la saga, que ce soit dans les livres (d'ailleurs ils ne finissent pas ensembles dans l'épilogue, trop dèg…) ou les films. Voilà donc mon petit OS sur la chaussette, je me rends compte que je l'ai fini très rapidement d'ailleurs ! Luna est ma Muse ! x)._

_Ju'._


End file.
